Tampa Has Fallen (JTWD)
Synopsis The family reunites with Marie and Ed in Florida but figure out how fast the world is falling apart. Rey figures out something about his friend. Plot In Florida, a little girl, Savanah Kellin, is walking down to the beach behind her house. Back at the house, Maura Kellin is looking for her when she sees her on the beach. A small group of the dead is approaching her. Maura runs down the stairs to the beach, yelling for Savanah to come back. She grabs the girl and runs as the undead follow, snarling at them. Maura is running up the stairs with Savanah but she trips, breaking her fall with her hand. She tells Savanah to run to the house. Savanah does as told and Maura turns, kicking an undead in the jaw and standing, going to the house. She falls again and turns to see an undead approach. She screams when Ed appears and smashes the dead woman's head with a golf club, Marie helping Maura up with Savanah behind her. They all run to the house. Meanwhile on the plane, Madison asks Thomas if the house will hold up. Vikki and him both confirm it will. Kelly looks at Madison and says they should look for their grandparents as well. In the back, Jay and Adele are whispering to each other, laughing. Rey watches and looks to Mike and Lee, asking what's going on. Mike says they've been hanging out a lot. Rey says he can't allow that. "He screws people for fun, then dumps them." Chester announces they're landing. Thomas goes up front as they're approaching the strip in their yard. "What the hell is that?" The plane lands, crushing multiple undead. Everyone gets out, Savanah running to her mother, Vikki. She hugs her daughter and waves to her mother. Marie and Ed exit the house, everyone in their family running to them. Marie asks what happened with Jason and his family, Jen looking at her silently. Marie understands and nods, telling them they should go inside. Kelly and Thomas are laying in bed together. Kelly thanks him for allowing her family to come with. He says it isn't a problem. Jay and Adele are sitting on the floor of one room and Adele says she wants to escape her family. "They're so suffocating." The two kiss before Jay leaves the room, Rey glaring from down the hall. He enters his sisters room and asks what she's thinking. "He's going to hurt you." Adele tells him to get out and pushes him out the door. "I wish it was you instead of Jason!" She slams the door on him, leaving him with a hurt expression. In the living room, Maura, Chester and Vikki are all talking. Chester is pacing, shaking his head. He says they can't bring the other family. "We need to save our supplies and having twelve extra people with us will get us all killed!" Vikki says they can't just leave them, reminding Maura that it's Thomas' girlfriend's family. "They're nice people, they don't deserve that!" From the stairs, Jen is hearing them talk. She walks down and crosses her arms. She looks at them and says she's lost her brother and his family already. "I'm not going to allow you to take the rest of my family from me." The next morning, Maura apologizes to Jen for what happened. "Chester wants what's best for himself." They then hear the plane outside and everyone runs out. Chester is pointing a pistol at all of them and says he's only taking a few people with him. He asks who's coming. Thomas says he isn't abandoning anyone, Vikki and Maura agreeing. Jay whispers to Adele they should go. "We can escape your family, you don't want them anyway!" Adele gives him a look and says they're her family. "You never leave family behind. Ever." Jay calls her pathetic and Rey asks what he said. Jay says she can't just stay and die with the others. He grabs Adele's wrists roughly and she says let her go and he pulls her, making her fall. Rey runs up and punches him in the jaw, pushing him down. He begins punching the boy non stop, Madison and Kelly grabbing him while Adele stares in horror. Chester fires the pistol in the air and says last chance for people to get in. Jay gets up and flips everyone off, walking on the plane. Chester and Jay prepare to take off, going down the runway when Chester hears something in the back. He turns and sees an undead as it lunges. The others watch the plane lose control and go over the hill, crashing on the beach into the water. The others gasp, running to see the plane in the water. That night, everyone is together in the living room, wondering what they could do. Marie suggests they find a boat or something big enough to carry them across the water. Adele is sitting upstairs crying in her room when Rey walks in. He asks if she's okay and she nods, saying thanks for punching Jay. Adele stands to check on Savanah and walks into the little girls room to see her on the floor. She panics, running downstairs. "Savanah's on the floor unconsious!" Vikki leads some of the others, running upstairs. She finds her daughter and screams, asking what happened before seeing all the pills on the floor. She looks back at her daughter and sobs loudly as Savanah opens her eyes. She gasps, backing away. The little girl stands and stumbles to them. Thomas runs downstairs to grab a knife. Savanah jumps at the others, knocking Lee down. She begins biting him, Vikki screaming as she watches. Kelly screams at the doorway, Maura and Jen running up to see what's going on. Rey pushes Adele in a room, telling her she can't look. Savanah crawls to her mom and Thomas calls Vikki, tossing the knife in her direction. Vikki lets out a sob before stabbing her daughter. The group buries Lee and Savanah next to Maura's husband. They then hear a plane fly over them, hearing an explosion. Madison shakes her head and says Tampa has Fallen. Co-Stars *Zachary Gordon as Mike *Bradley Steven Perry as Lee *Cheyenne Jackson as Chester *Aria Lyric Leabu as Savanah Kellin Deaths *Maura's Husband (Confirmed) *Chester *Lee *Savanah Kellin (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Rey finds out Jay is dating Adele. *With the plane crashing, Jay's status is left unknown. *Tampa is bombed by the National Guard. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's Walking Dead Category:Season 1 (JTWD) Category:Episodes